Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 164: Alchemists Gone Robo Part 2
by 1942
Summary: Despite landing in the hospital after their intense battle with the Robo Alchemists, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria go to the South City Fishing Docks to face the frilled lizard/satellite-like demon Frillscammer, only for the demon to scan their data! Later the Robo Alchemists kidnap the kids! Then The Lightning tells the kids where babies come from!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 164: Alchemists Gone Robo Part 2

Episode 164

"Alchemists Gone Robo Part 2"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

NOTE #3: The porn video in the movie is there but **NOT** shown directly.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 8:04 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Hospital, a sleeping Edward, Alphonse, Roy and Jean, in nothing but their underwear, wearing forehead bandages around their head, gauze bandages all around the wounds on their chests and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their chests checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen while a sleeping Winry, Riza and Maria, in nothing but their underwear, wearing forehead bandages around their heads, having bandage patches all over their face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg and breasts, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their breasts checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen, are still recovering from their intense battle with the Robo Alchemists, with a worried and tearful Trisha, who is in her normal clothes, by Edward's side. "Oh, Edward...My poor baby, please hang on!" Trisha weeped as she holds Edward's right arm and rubs her face with it.

Downstairs in the waiting room, Trisha Jr., who is holding a violently crying Rosie in her arms, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin, who are all in their normal clothes and being supervised by Alexander, who is in his state military uniform, are worrying about their mortally wounded parents and if they'll pull through or not, all while Maes, who is also in his normal clothes, is busy playing the last round of his new Street Fighter: Alpha Warriors' Dreams game on his Game Boy Color handheld since last night as Ryu against Sagat in Thailand via pressing the A button, B button and control pad arrows repeatedly, which angered Trisha Jr. because her older brother's video game playing kept her, Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin up all night, not getting a good night's sleep. Just when Maes was about to beat Sagat, Trisha Jr. pulls the Street Fighter: Alpha Warriors' Dreams game cartridge right out of Maes' Game Boy Color handheld with her right hand, then puts it in the left front pocket of her blue overalls, outraging and angering Maes. **"HEY! TRISHA! WHAT GIVES!? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT SAGAT!"** Maes yelled as he tries to take back his game cartridge, only for Trisha Jr. to pass it to Alexander, who puts it in the front pocket of his state military uniform so Maes can't reach it. "Maes! How can you be playing video games at a time like this!?" Trisha Jr. asked loudly in outrage as this made Maes feel guilty and breaks into tears. "I'm sorry, Trisha!" Maes cried as Trisha Jr. gives him a hug to make him feel better, which worked. "I'll get all of you little ones a soda!" Alexander said as he heads the waiting room's vending machine to get our kid heroes, except for a sleeping Rosie, some soda, which he did by inserting five ten Cenz bills into the machine and gets three cans of Coke for the boys and two cans of Sprite for the girls, then the kids, except Rosie, happily drink their soda that Alexander bought for them while Rosie wakes up and giggles.

Back upstairs at Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria's hospital room, with Trisha using a nearby restroom, sense that something evil is going on at the South City Shipping Docks, prompting Edward, Alphonse, Roy and Jean to take off the forehead bandage around their heads, the gauze bandages all around the wounds on their chests and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their chests checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen while Winry, Riza and Maria take off the forehead bandages around their heads, having bandage patches all over their face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg and breasts, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their breasts checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen as they change back into their normal and winter clothes to head to the South City Shipping Docks to see what's going on after jumping through their hospital room's window as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sounds, barely landing on the hospital's front entrance on their feet.

The South City Shipping Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 9:29 AM

At the South City Harbor's ice and snow-covered shipping docks, Edward, in his Mega Alchemist form with his Blade Blaster in his right hand, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria make it to the area where they sensed one of The Lightning's demons, but no one is here except our heroes, slightly baffling them. "There's nothing here!" Edward said as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria look around to see what they sensed was a false alarm. Then without warning, the frilled lizard/satellite-like demon Frillscammer pops right out of nowhere, meters behind our heroes, getting their attention as Frillscammer lets out a mighty battle cry and swiftly lands on the ground on his feet. Frillscammer snorts during each sentence! "There he is!" Edward yelled as he and the rest of our heroes get into their fighting postures. "Hello, alchemists!" Frillscammer greeted mockingly as he bares his claws. "You look harmless!" Riza replied as she shrugs her shoulders. "Really?" Frillscammer asked mockingly as his frill starts to rattle, lets out a blood curdling screech and spits venom at our heroes' wounds like the Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park! Making our heroes scream in agonizing pain as Edward's armor melts, leaving a hole in it, his red winter jacket and his blue t-shirt while the majority of a transformed Alphonse's chest armor melts, leaving a hole in it, his gray winter jacket and his white t-shirt, Winry's pink winter jacket and t-shirt deteriorate, leaving a hole on her pink winter jacket and her pink t-shirt, Roy's blue winter jacket and red t-shirt deteriorate, leaving a hole on his blue winter jacket and his red t-shirt, Riza's yellow winter jacket and t-shirt deteriorate, leaving a hole on her yellow winter jacket and her yellow t-shirt, Jean's green winter jacket and t-shirt deteriorate, leaving a hole on his green winter jacket and his green t-shirt and Maria's purple winter jacket and t-shirt deteriorate, leaving a hole on her purple winter jacket and her purple t-shirt until all seven of our heroes finally fall to the ground back-first in agonizing pain. **"THERE! IS THAT YOU MEAN BY HARMLESS!? HHHAAHHAA!"** Frillscammer cackled as the screen zooms in on him.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 9:30 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Central City Hospital, in our heroes' former hospital room, Trisha comes back from having a bathroom break and is horrified to see that Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria are gone as she gasps in horror, then takes an elevator that goes down to the waiting room to tell Alexander and the kids that Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria are gone, to which Trisha exits the elevator once in the waiting room, rushing to Alexander and our kid heroes afterwards. **"GRANDMA! WHAT HAPPENED!?"** Maes and Trisha Jr., who is carrying a crying Rosie, asked loudly as them, Mahasa, Jennifer, Martin and Alexander head over to the shattered woman. **"IT'S AWFUL! WHEN I CAME BACK TO THE GUYS' HOSPITAL ROOM FROM HAVING A BATHROOM BREAK, THEY WERE GONE! FUCKING GONE!"** Trisha screamed as she starts to cry, with Alexander trying to comfort her with a hug, which somewhat worked as Trisha and Alexander respectfully break their hug. "Where do you suppose they went, grandma?" Trisha Jr. asked as she looks up at her grandmother, the latter of whom scratches her chin with her right hand, trying to figure out where our other adult heroes are. "If my hunch is correct, I'd say they're at the South City Shipping Docks!" Trisha answered loudly with determination as she takes her right hand off her chin and snaps her fingers with it. "I have to save them before they're easily killed!" Trisha Jr. yelled with a determined glare on her face. "Alexander, watch the kids for me! I'll be back with the others in an hour or two!" Trisha informed as Alexander salutes her with the kids waving her goodbye and wishing her good luck, then Trisha, not even bothering to put on her winter clothes, dashes right out of the hospital's front entrance to do her Knight of Alchemy transformation and call Robo-Corn to take her to the South City Shipping Docks to save Edward and company before being easily killed. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to take her to the South City Shipping Docks to rescue Edward and the others before they're easily killed, all while they set off into the snow.

The South City Shipping Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:27 AM

Back at the South City Harbor's ice and snow-covered shipping docks, after an offscreen battle, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, with Roy already having his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword activated, Riza, Jean and Maria already having their pistols in their hands and Winry already in her fighting posture, despite their mortal injuries, prepare to charge at Frillscammer. **"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET HIM!"** Roy roared as he is the first to charge at Frillscammer so he can slash him with his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword but the demon bites Roy's hands with his razor-sharp teeth, causing blood to spew from his hands while wailing in pain. **"LET'S MEASURE JUST HOW TOUGH YOU ARE!"** Frillscammer roared as he judo flips Roy to the ground, making him grunt severe pain until getting up, with his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword still in his hands, then the rest of our heroes, excluding Edward, attempt to charge at Frillscammer together, but Frillscammer prepares to scan their data. **"BEGIN SCANNING!"** Frillscammer commanded loudly as he scans Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria's data by temporarily blinding them with flashing lights, all while his frill rattles and Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria gasp in severe pain. Frillscammer then notices Edward leaping in at him in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects so he can slash him with his Blade Blaster as he releases a swift battle cry, but Frillscammer prepares to scan his data as well. **"SCANNING!"** Frillscammer commanded loudly as he scans Edward's data by temporarily blinding him with flashing lights, all while his frill rattles and then he grabs Edward's lower right arm with his left hand and judo flips him onto the ground, making he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria can perform their United Blade Blaster Blast to kill Frillscammer, but before our heroes' primary attack can even be prepared, a cackling Frillscammer lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, angering our even more wounded heroes. "He got away!" Edward snarled as he stomps his right foot on the ground until he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria finally pass out from their lost fight.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – December 19, 1999 10:28 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is watching Frillscammer scanning our heroes' data on his Lightning Chair's built-in computer as The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and the Robo Alchemists watch as well. "Excellent, the information Frillscammer has collected will be useful." The Lightning said as RoboEdward and RoboJean begin to fight over who's going to take on our mortally injured heroes. "Let me handle it, Lord Lightning!" RoboEdward requested as he puts his right hand on his evil heart. "I can take them on _WITHOUT_ Frillscammer's database!" RoboEdward added as he raises his right fist and clunches it. "No, Lord Lightning, let me do it!" RoboJean intervened as he shoves RoboEdward with his right hand while pointing at himself with his left thumb. **"NO!** I'm the strongest Robo Alchemist!" RoboEdward intervened back viciously as he shoves RoboJean with his left hand and puts his right hand on his evil heart again until the scene cuts to the screen showing only the back of him and the rest of the Robo Alchemists' upper bodies, then the screen zooms in on The Lightning approaching the Robo Alchemists, glaring at them. "You underestimate their strength." The Lightning hissed calmly as he walks by the Robo Alchemists while still glaring at them until an angry RoboRiza falsely corrects him. "No! You underestimate _OUR_ strength!" RoboRiza sneered as she points at The Lightning with her right index finger, with The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley leaving the room to go the Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room to get something to eat, with the Robo Alchemists lightning teleporting down to Earth unnoticed with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to go after Edward and company themselves.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:31 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Central City Hospital, in our heroes' new hospital room, a sleeping Edward, Alphonse, Roy and Jean, in nothing but their underwear, with their forehead bandages around their head, gauze bandages all around the wounds on their chests and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their chests checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen back on while a sleeping Winry, Riza and Maria, in nothing but their underwear, with their forehead bandages around their heads, having bandage patches all over their face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg and breasts, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their breasts checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen back on, are recovering from their battle with Frillscammer, with an even more worried and tearful Trisha by Edward's side, with Alexander supervising the kids downstairs in the waiting room. "Oh, Edward...My poor baby, please don't scare me like that again!" Trisha weeped as she holds Edward's right arm and kisses it.

Downstairs in the waiting room, a bored Maes, Trisha Jr., who is carrying an upset Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin, are sighing in boredom because there's nothing to do, so they ask Alexander if they can play in the snow outside for a little bit. "Alexander, sir, can we play in the snow for a little while?" Maes asked as he, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin make cute faces to convince Alexander to go play in the snow with them. "Oh alright, little ones! But when we're done we have to wait for your parents to get better! Understood!?" Alexander answered loudly but respectfully. **"YES, SIR!"** Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin replied as they salute Alexander. **"GOO GOO!"** Rosie replied as she salutes Alexander, then the latter and the kids put on their winter clothes that were behind their seats and head off into the snow to play in it until Alexander says it's time to go back inside to wait for our adult heroes to get better, to which him and all the kids play in the snow via snowball fight, making snowmen and snow angels.

But after a few minutes playing in the snow, the Robo Alchemists walk towards the major and the kids with evil grins on their faces, with the latters thinking they're the real Edward, Winry, transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, but in different clothing. **"MOMMY! DADDY! YOU'RE BETTER!"** Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin cheered simultaneously as Rosie cries tears of joy then Maes and Trisha Jr., who is carrying Rosie, rush to the supposed Edward and Winry and hug their legs while Mahasa and Jennifer rush to the supposed Roy and Riza and hug their legs and Martin rushes to the supposed Jean and Maria and hug their legs, this however disgusted the Robo Alchemists, to which RoboEdward slaps Maes across the face with his left hand to the ground, RoboWinry slaps Trisha Jr., who is holding a crying and confused Rosie, across the face with her left hand to the ground, RoboRoy slaps Mahasa across the face with his left hand to the ground, RoboRiza slaps Jennifer across the face with her left hand to the ground and RoboJean and RoboMaria simultaneously slap Martin across the face with their left hands to the ground, making the kids weep in confusion and pain as well as leaving brownish-purple bruises on their cheeks where they were slapped, to which they weakly get up afterwards, making the Robo Alchemists grin at them. "Mommy...Daddy...Why would you do that...?" Maes, Trisha Jr., who is carrying a violently crying and confused Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin asked weakingly as they shed tears of confusion and betrayal. **"THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE NOT YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY! YOU LITTLE SHITS!"** The Robo Alchemists roared mockingly as RoboEdward sedates Maes by grabbing his mouth, RoboWinry sedates Trisha Jr. and Rosie by simultaneously grabbing their mouths, RoboRoy sedates Mahasa by grabbing his mouth, RoboRiza sedates Jennifer by grabbing her mouth and RoboJean and RoboMaria sedate Martin by simultaneously grabbing his mouth, enraging Alexander as he rips his state military uniform shirt to fight the Robo Alchemists, but before he can even charge at them, RoboAlphonse pulls out his Robo Daggers and uses one of them to stab Alexander in the chest, making the latter scream in agonizing pain as he vomits out blood while blood drips from where he was stabbed. Afterwards, RoboAlphonse duplicates one of his Robo Daggers with one of his real ones as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects and mounts it on a small part of the hospital's entrance. "We're gonna save you for dessert!" RoboAlphonse sneered happily as he mounts a mortally wounded Alexander in the chest on his mounted duplicate Robo Dagger through its blade, knocking him out, pretty much already dead, making the Robo Alchemists chuckle wickedly until lightning teleporting away with an out cold Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

Back inside the ice and snow-covered Central City Hospital, in our heroes' new hospital room, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, sense that their kids have been captured by the Robo Alchemists at the South City Fishing Docks, prompting a half-recovered Edward, Alphonse, Roy and Jean to take off the forehead bandage around their heads, the gauze bandages all around the wounds on their chests and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their chests checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen while Winry, Riza and Maria take off the forehead bandages around their heads, having bandage patches all over their face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg and breasts, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their breasts checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen, but Trisha stops them, confused and worried if they'll die easily. **"EDWARD! ALPHONSE MY BABY BOYS! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"** Trisha asked loudly as she reaches her left hand out at our heroes. "Mom, the Robo Achemists' got the kids in the South City Fishing Docks! It doesn't matter if we're in shape to fight or not! They're family!" Edward answered viciously but respectfully. "I understand, son." Trisha replied as she nods, then our heroes change back into their tarnished normal and winter clothes to head to the South City Shipping Docks to see what's going on after jumping through their hospital room's window as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, barely landing on the hospital's front entrance on their feet but before they can even take off, they are horrified to see an unconscious, blood-covered Alexander mounted mounted onto a duplicate of one of RoboAlphonse Robo Daggers on the hospital's entrance. **"ALEXANDER! NO!"** Edward screamed as he, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush to Alexander's aid. When they got to Alexander, Edward and the others gently pull him out of the duplicate Robo Dagger, then carefully put him on the ground, to which Trisha, not bothering to change into her winter clothes, hears her eldest son's scream and is also horrified to see a practically lifeless Alexander. "Get one of the paramedics out here and take care of Alexander until we get back from saving the kids!" Edward shouted as Trisha nodded again, then he, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria dash into the snow to save their children, with Trisha going back inside to tell one of the paramedics to come outside to get a mortally wounded Alexander in the hospital to treat his wounds.

The South City Fishing Dock Packaging Factory, The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:34 AM

At the South City Harbor's ice and snow-covered fishing docks, in its empty packaging factory, Maes, Trisha Jr., who is carrying Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin are just waking up from being sedated by the Robo Alchemists on rusty metal chairs, and despite nothing physical restraining them to the chairs, the gravity in the room was increased to one hundred and fifty times to restrain them more quickly. "Ugh! Why can't we move!?" Maes asked weakly in outrage and confusion as The Lightning is about to come in with a kid-friendly, educational VHS in his left claw. "That's because the gravity in this room is one hundred and fifty times stronger!" The Lightning answered wickedly as he enters the room and lightning summons a home theater-like TV screen and a VCR below it with with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, making Maes, Trisha Jr., who is carrying a violently crying Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin cry violently because they know that The Lightning is about to torture them. "Shed tears no more, children!" The Lightning pleaded mockingly as he raises his right hand does a stop position in it, with the kids still crying. "I am about to show you something that'd make you feel _ALL_ better!" The Lightning somewhat ensured as he sticks the kid-friendly educational VHS into the VCR with his left claw and turns on the TV with its remote he kept in his utility belt's holster after pulling it out with his right hand by pressing its Power button with his right thumb, showing The Lightning insignia with a Lightning clone, who dresses like the John Hammond clone from Jurassic Park, excluding the glasses, appearing on the screen with his Lightning Scepter in his left claw via going up the stairs, all while The Lightning is next to the left side of the home theater-like TV screen. "Hello! Hahhaa! Hello!" The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses greeted as he waves hello to the kids with his right hand. "Say hello, say hello!" The Lightning giggled deviously as he points at The Lightning clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses with his left claw. "He-Hello..." Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin greeted back with tears of fear in their eyes. "Go-Goo..." Rosie greeted back as she starts to cry violently in fear. "Hello, Lightning!" The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses greeted as he nods. "Oh yes, I've got lines." The Lightning said as he takes off his head with his left claw and pulls out a white card of lines he's supposed to say during the somewhat helpful documentary video with his right hand then puts his head back on with this left claw. "Well fine, fine I guess." The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses replied as he nods. "But, uh, how did I get here?" The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses asked as he looks around in slight confusion while the screen shows a close up of him and The Lightning, the latter of whom tosses the white card aside. "Eh-uh, well let me show you. First, I'll need a drop of blood, _YOUR_ blood." The Lightning replied as he points at The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses with his left claw, then extends his right index finger claw with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects to poke him in the right index finger to make it bleed so he explain how the demon clone came to be. "Alright..." The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses muttered as he shows his right index finger to The Lightning, the latter of whom pokes with his extended right index finger claw, making cartoon boing sound effects, leaving a small, blue blood dot on the tip of the demon clone's right index finger. "Oow!" The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses gasped in minor pain as the screen shows a closer close up of him and The Lightning, the latter of whom has his right index finger claw turn back to its default size with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects. "Lightning, that hurt!" The Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses said as he nods at The Lightning. "Relax, Lightning! It's all part of the villainy of cloning!" The Lightning replied offscreen as Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin stick their tongue out at them. "Hello, Lightning!" The Second Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses greeted as he walks out from behind The First Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses to the left and nods. "Hello, Lightning! Haah!" The First Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses greeted back as he looks at The Second Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses and nods. "Hello, Lightning!" The Third Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses greeted as he walks out from behind The First Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses to the right and nods. "Hello, Lightning!" The Fourth Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses greeted as he walks out from behind The Third Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses to the left and nods. "Good afternoon, Lightning!" The Fifth Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses greeted as he walks out from behind The Fourth Lightning Clone Who Dresses Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses to the right and nods, making the kids, mainly Maes, angry. "It's morning, douche!" Maes insulted as he blows a raspberry at The Lightning and his clones. **"SHH!"** The Lightning shushed angrily but quietly as he puts his right index finger on his mouth in a shush-position, telling the kids to be quiet until he sits behind all the rusty metal chairs, but in midair. As the TV screen zooms out of The Lightning Clones Who Dress Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, a familiar strand of multi-color DNA twirls right out of the blue blood dot in the tip of The First Lightning Clones Who Dress Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses' right index finger, then it grows a familiar face while poking at his left shoulder five times from behind with cartoon poke sound effects. **"WHA-!? WHAT!?"** The First Lightning Clones Who Dress Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses asked loudly as his head does a 360 spin until finally noticing the DNA strand playfully pulling tricks on him. It was Mr. DNA from Jurassic Park! Turning the kids' weeps into giggles! "Oh! Ha! Mr. DNA, where did you come from?" The First Lightning Clones Who Dress Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses asked happily as he smiles at Mr. DNA, the latter of whom smiles back at him, with the kids' giggling turning into laughter. "From your blood!" Mr. DNA answered as he respectfully points at The First Lightning Clones Who Dress Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses' blue blood dot with his right index finger in an upside down position. "Just _ONE_ drop of your blood contains _BILLIONS_ of strands of DNA! The building blocks of life!" Mr. DNA added as he points at The First Lightning Clones Who Dress Like The John Hammond Clone From Jurassic Park, Excluding The Glasses' blue blood dot with his right index finger while cartoon boing sound effects are heard, with the kids starting to feel a bit bamboozled.

"A DNA strand like me...Is a blueprint for building a living thing." Mr. DNA started in the TV screen's blue print screen where he squeezes out of it, points at himself with his left index finger, turns into a computer-screen like blueprint face and forms it into a bare naked, CGI RoboEdward.

"And when The Lightning was sick and tired of merely summoning demons from an evil book, he decide to rely on evil genetics to use those blueprints to his advantage!" Mr. DNA continued offscreen as the kids started to weep in disgust.

"We just had to know where to look!" Mr. DNA continued as he scrolls up the blueprint screen to the left to show several Lightning Mosquitos collecting the DNA of Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, the Homonculus, the Insectians, the Chimeras and the evil alchemists and scientists during fights that included blood. "For several years, The Lightning has collected the DNA of the mightiest warriors ever to walk the Earth to create the Robo Alchemists!" Mr. DNA continued offscreen as the screen shows the several Lightning Mosquitos finishing their collection of the DNA of Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, the Homonculus, the Insectians, the Chimeras and the evil alchemists and scientists during fights that included blood. "When the Lightning Mosquitos were finished collecting the DNA, they'd travel light years away back to The Lightning Wing so The Lightning can mix the DNA his Lightning Mosquitoes collected." Mr. DNA continued offscreen as the screen shows the several Lightning Mosquitos returning to The Lightning Wing when they were done collecting the DNA necessary to create the Robo Alchemists.

"Once the Lightning Mosquitoes returned to The Lightning Wing, The Lightning uses a sophisticated syringe to extract the DNA from the Lightning Mosquitoes." Mr. DNA continued offscreen as the screen shows The Lightning using a syringe in his right hand to extract the DNA in the several Lightning Mosquitoes. "And once the DNA was extracted from the Lightning Mosquitoes, The Lightning would mix then inject all the DNA into every centrifuge vial in The Lightning DNA Vial Tray." Mr. DNA continued as the screen shows The Lightning mixing then injecting all the DNA into all sixty four centrifuge vials in The Lightning DNA Vial Tray. "When the DNA is to be preserved, The Lightning puts The Lightning DNA Vial Tray in The Lightning Cold Storage Chest, where they can cool off so it can be easier and quicker to create Robo Alchemists." Mr. DNA continued offscreen as the screen shows The Lightning putting The Lightning DNA Vial Tray into The Lightning Cold Storage Chest to cool off so it can be easier and quicker to create Robo Alchemists.

"And once the DNA cooled off, The Lightning takes The Lightning DNA Vial Tray out of The Lightning Cold Storage Chest and heads down to The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab, where he takes the centrifuge vials of DNA out of The Lightning DNA Vial Tray and pours them into four larger centrifuge vials in each of the seven Lightning DNA Processing Machines and inserts them into each O, X, Square and + transducer, which are connected to seven empty development chambers and once the centrifuge vials of DNA were absorbed into them, the development chambers started to fill up with bubbling, liquid green ooze and finally the zigotes of the Robo Alchemists started generate!" Mr. DNA continued as the screen shows The Lightning taking the centrifuge vials of DNA out of The Lightning DNA Vial Tray and pours them into four larger centrifuge vials in each of the seven Lightning DNA Processing Machines and inserts them into each O, X, Square and + transducer, and once the centrifuge vials of DNA were absorbed into them, the development chambers started to fill up with bubbling, liquid green ooze and finally the zigotes of the Robo Alchemists started to generate.

"A full DNA strand, contains three billion genetic codes." Mr. DNA continued offscreen as Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin were ready to cry.

"If we look at screens like these, once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take _TWO YEARS_ to look at the entire DNA strand! It's _THAT_ long! Since- **OOGHHOGH!"** Mr. DNA continued loudly in the TV screen's orange background with soaring black DNA codes as he points at them and dodges them while putting his hands on his hips until one of the codes ram him out of the TV screen to the right. "It's full of holes...Now that's where our L-Bot Geneticists take over." Mr. DNA continued as he puts himself together and shrugs his shoulders.

"Thinking machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes." Mr. DNA continued offscreen as the screen shows five L-Bot Geneticists examining the lab's six development pods on their high-tech desktop computers while another L-Bot geneticist passes by with a futuristic clipboard. "And virtual reality displays show our our L-Bot Geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence." Mr. DNA continued offscreen as the screen shows an L-Bot Geneticists with virtual reality gear is exposing the gaps in a virtual DNA strand on one of the lab's supercomputers.

"We also used the DNA of The Lightning and The She-Lightning to fill in the holes...And complete the code! Phew!" Mr. DNA continued weakingly as The Lightning and The She-Lightning turn into DNA strands made of random white, purple, blue, green and gray-colored letters, to which Mr. DNA completes the code by adding some extra letters to it and sighs in exhaustion. "And now, we can make a Robo Alchemist...!" Mr. DNA finished as the screen shows him closes it down like blinds, revealing the development chambers of the zigote Robo Alchemists, to which the chambers begin to crack like eggs and spew out mild amounts of their bubbling, liquid green ooze while letting out large amounts of lightning until finally the seven Godzilla-esque Robo Alchemists break out of there tanks and destroy Central City with their laser vision, ending the Mr. DNA documentary as the screen turns black, making Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin cry violently in pure fear, then The Lightning heads over to the home theater-like TV screen and its VCR below and takes the Mr. DNA documentary VHS out of the VCR with his left claw. "With that being said, it's time for another educational documentary for you to enjoy!" The Lightning announced as he puts the Mr. DNA documentary VHS into his utility belt's holster with his left claw, then lightning summons a sex tape of the 2002 Dousou Kai Again Anime Porn with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects so Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin **FINALLY** can finally learn where babies come from...The hard way! "I've always seen you asking your parents where babies come from, but they never answered, telling you you're too young to understand sexual intercourse! But that is all going to change! **I WILL TELL YOU WHERE BABIES COME FROM!"** The Lightning roared as he increases the gravity in the room from one hundred and fifty to four hundred and fifty by levitating the surrounding with his hands raised halfway, then lowers them once the gravity settled in, making it harder for the kids to breathe or even cry! The Lightning then puts the 2002 Dousou Kai Again Anime Porn VHS into the VCR with his left claw and turns on the TV with its remote he kept in his holster after pulling it out with his right hand by pressing its Power button with his right thumb, startin the movie. "Class Reunion Again ~All about Mizuho~. Mizuho said offscreen as the TV screen shows the title of the movie "同窓会 Again ~みずほについて~. "Hmph! This doesn't seem too bad!" Maes assumed happily as he sighs in relief. "No, no! The first seventeen minutes are stupid!" The Lightning moaned in boredom and dissatisfaction with his eyes closed halfway as he presses the remote's Fast Forward button with his right thumb, causing the TV screen to begin to fast forward seven minutes and thirteen seconds into the 2002 Dousou Kai Again Anime Porn VHS. **"HEY!"** Maes, Trisha, who is holding a weakly crying Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin yelled offscreen as the porn video is a quarter of a way fast forwarding. **"GOO!"** Rosie offscreen as the porn video is half a way fast forwarding. "Okay! Now you will know where babies come from... **PORN!"** The Lightning roared as he takes his right thumb off the remote's Fast Forward button, finishing the TV screen's seventeen minute fast forwarding of the 2002 Dousou Kai Again Anime Porn VHS, showing an offscreen Tatsuya and Mizuho having sex, then Frillscammer comes in with a boombox in his right hand to play Tenacious D's 2001 song Fuck Her Gently! **"HIT IT, FRILLSCAMMER!"** The Lightning ordered loudly with a grin from his Xenomorph teeth as he points at Frillscammer with his right index finger, the latter of whom pushes the boombox's play button with his right index finger and starts to play Fuck Her Gently while Tatsuya and Mizuho have sex! And despite the ultra heavy gravity, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin cried so loudly their parents can hear them! Who are offscreen!

The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:54 AM

At the South City Harbor's ice and snow-covered fishing docks, right outside its packaging factory, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria here the desperate and hysterical cries of their children, knowing they're in trouble. **"OH MY GOD! THE KIDS! WE'VE GOTTA HURRY!"** Edward screamed as he, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria sprint to the packaging factory to save their children.

The South City Fishing Dock Packaging Factory, The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:55 AM

Back inside the packaging factory, the 2002 Dousou Kai Again Anime Porn VHS sex tape has ended, scarring Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin for life after finally learning where babies come as they are for now in a catatonic state with their hair raised up while drooling, making The Lightning and Frillscammer cackle evilly until The Lightning heads to the home theater-like TV screen and its VCR below and takes the Class Reunion Again porn VHS out of the VCR with his left claw then puts the Class Reunion Again porn VHS into his utility belt's holster with his left claw, pleased that the children of his worst enemies were horribly petrified on the fact that he told them where babies come from in such a grotesque way. **"FRILLSCAMMER!"** The Lightning roared. "Yes, Lord Lightning?" Frillscammer asked as he bows down to The Lightning, the latter of whom puts his fists on his hips. "Kill these little shits and return to the ship!" The Lightning commanded as he lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effect. "Yes, my lord! I will dispose of these children immediately!" Frillscammer replied as he runs at Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin to viciously maul them with his razor-sharp teeth, but once the demon was merely inches away from the catatonic-affected children, four simple ki blasts blast most of his body, weakening him as well as screaming in severe pain. **"PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!"** Edward exclaimed as he, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria burst into the packaging factory to save their children and defeat Frillscammer. **"ROBO-CORN, GET THE KIDS TO THE HOSPITAL!"** Edward commanded as he points at the horizon with his right index finger while Robo-Corn shows up, places all the kids on his saddle and rushes them to the Central City Hospital. " **AND WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME!?"** Frillscammer asked mockingly as the screen shows a close up of his face. **"WE ARE, FRILLSCAMMER!"** Edward answered loudly as he points at Frillscammer, the latter of whom has only the back of his upper body being shown, with his right index finger then raises his right fist and clunches it. **"SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"** Frillscammer roared as he gets into his fight posture to fight Edward and company again, prompting Edward to prepare his Mega Alchemist transformation, Alphonse preparing his Armored Alchemist transformation, Roy preparing to activate his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, Riza, Jean and Maria pulling out their pistols and Winry getting in her fighting posture. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and Blaster Blade at the same time. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, but soon after, Frillscammer opens his frill, which starts to rattle, lets out a blood curdling screech and nearly spits venom at our heroes' wounds like the Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park! But our heroes narrowly escaped it by roll falling away until getting up to kill Frillscammer. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Frillscammer in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. " **MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Frillscammer then almost cuts him in half horizontally with his attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the demon was cut, all while making a sad face and choking in pain before landing on his feet, giving Edward enough time to prepare and do his Blade Blaster Attack. Mega Edward then had Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Frillscammer. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Frillscammer with it and explodes into pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in agonizing pain.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – December 19, 1999 10:57 AM

With his plan to have Frillscammer kill the kids failed and his plan to scar the latters for life by telling them where babies come from a success, an enraged Lightning, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, prepares to resurrect Frillscammer using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! Your stolen data is not destroyed yet! Data scammed qui daemonium et furtum, et dabo tibi inimicos domini impiarum animarum! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Frillscammer's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The South City Fishing Dock Packaging Factory, The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:57 AM

After the chant, Frillscammer evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Frillscammer! He has a more aquatic and neon appearance but has a slightly smaller frill! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly! And still snorts during each sentence! Then charges at our heroes! But Edward grabs Super Frillscammer by the snout with his right hand and kicks him twice in the crotch with his right foot until tossing him aside, making the super demon wail in severe pain as he roll falls then gets up to kill our heroes with his enhanced venom spit! **"ERGHGR! SCANNING!"** Super Frillscammer commanded loudly as he super scans Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria's by blinding them with faster flashing lights so much he literally made them see stars, all while his frill rattles as well as making our heroes scream in severe pain. **"OH GOD! SEEING STARS!"** Edward screamed as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria cover their eyes with their arms to block Super Frillscammer's faster flashing lights from their eyes, but to no avail. Then Super Frillscammer spits super venom at our heroes' wounds like the Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park! With his frill still rattling! Seemingly making our heroes scream in agonizing pain as their very flesh seemingly melt until disappearing into smoke, stopping the super demon in his tracks. **"YOU'LL SEE MORE STARS AND THAT'S WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! RAERGHRARGRERGH!"** Super Frillscammer roared as he charges at our offscreen heroes to finish them, but once he got to their position, there was nothing their but dying smoke, believing he actually killed Edward and company. "Oh, I guess I'm stronger than I thought!" Super Frillscammer gloated as he then notices a flying source of energy heading his way. **IT WAS AN UNSCRATCHED EDWARD, WINRY, A TRANSFORMED ALPHONSE, ROY, RIZA, JEAN AND MARIA FLYING TOWARDS HIM TO KILL HIM WITH THEIR AERIAL UNITED BLADE BLASTER!** With Winry, Roy and a transformed Alphonse's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder! **"WHAT'S THAT!?"** Super Frillscammer asked loudly in shock and confusion, with the screen zooming in on his face. **"AREAL UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shouted as they blasts Super Frillscammer with it as he explodes to pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects after roaring in agonizing pain.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 19, 1999 10:57 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is enraged that yet another one of his demons have been defeated by our heroes after watching the whole thing on his Lightning Chair's built-in computer as The She-Lightning started to get angry too, all while Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are seen behind them, are also enraged by Super Frillscammer's failure to kill Edward, his family and friends. "You failed me..." The Lightning muttered angrily as he glares at Kent Mansley. "Hey! What did I do!?" Kent Mansley asked in confusion as he shrugs his shoulders, then The Lightning notices that the Robo Alchemists are absent once he look around the bridge. "Where are the Robo Alchemists?" The Lightning asked as he looks at The She-Lightning. "They've left to make trouble for the Fullmetal Alchemists." The She-Lightning answered as she nods. "Those little trouble makers!" Kent Mansley hissed as he nods. "Get them back here **NOW!"** The Lightning ordered furiously as his Xenomorph teeth shows his angry snarl.

The South City Fishing Dock Packaging Factory, The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:57 AM/The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 10:58 AM

Back at the South City Harbor's ice and snow-covered fishing docks, in its slightly destroyed packaging factory, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria celebrate their victory over Supper Frillsammer via giving each other high fives, but then without warning, RoboAlphonse pulls out his Robo Daggers and leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to simultaneously stab our heroes in the head, but unseen force force pushes him out of the factory, making him wail in mild pain as he crash out of its wall, roll falling on the South City Fishing Dock's ice and snow-covered ground while grunting mild pain until getting up to kill what force pushed him. **"YOU!"** RoboAlphonse gasped furiously as RoboMaria enters the battlefield while the screen zooms out of her. "You want the glory all to yourself! **FUCKING THINK AGAIN!"** RoboMaria screamed as she points at RoboAlphonse with her right index finger. **"WHY YOU!?"** RoboAlphonse snarled. "I must've crazy to put up with you for so long!" RoboMaria taunted as she nods. Then suddenly, the armor of RoboAlphonse a furiously screaming starts to glow gray, cracking like an egg and having lightning surrounding it while a furiously screaming. RoboMaria's body starts to glow purple and tears apart along with her red state military uniform and having lightning surrounding her. **"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"** Riza asked loudly in confusion and fear as she looks at Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria, who are just as confused and afraid as she is. Once RoboAlphonse was done screaming furiously, the armor of RoboAlphonse explodes into large dark gray pieces, revealing a gray ball of light until it finally turns into RoboAlphonse's monster form, Super RoboAlphonse! He is a six foot tall robot/goblin-like demon with futuristic black and gold armor who sounds like Aaron Dismuke's Crocodile, except he now speaks in a demonic voice. Once RoboMaria was done screaming furiously, her body and red state military uniform explode into dark purple body parts and torn clothes, revealing a purple ball of light until it finally turns into RoboMaria's monster form, Super RoboMaria! She is a quadrupedal hag/gorilla-like demon wearing a sleeveless hooded cloak, reddish-purple gauntlets, pale yellow arm guards and yellowish-orange hand plates and sloppy, yellowish-orange markings who sounds like Meredith McCoy's Bad Launch, except she now speaks in a demonic voice and unfortunately can no longer speak, only capable of hissing, grunting, snarling and roaring. **"I'M GETTING ALL THE GLORY! YOU OVER-SIZED MONKEY!"** Super RoboAlphonse exclaimed as he and Super RoboMaria charge at each other while roaring furiously, with RoboMaria doing most of the roaring until Super RoboAlphonse impales Super RoboMaria in the heart with his left hand while RoboMaria impales Super RoboAlphonse in the heart with her right hand, making both of them scream in agonizing pain while vomiting out blood with blood dripping from where they were impaled until finally exploding into pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects in a both gray and purple explosion after roaring in agonizing pain. Despite being shocked beyond belief, our heroes head to the Central City Hospital to treat the remainder of their wounds and to see if the kids have recovered.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – December 19, 1999 10:59 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning, who is holding his Lightning Scepter in his right hand, is enraged his Robo Alchemists had broken their #2, fighting each other, which resulted in the deaths of RoboAlphonse and RoboMaria, angry that his five remaining Robo Alchemists' negligence cost them dearly, all while the screen moves up to show him walking past them, as well as glaring at them. "You're supposed to fighting the alchemists! **NOT** each other!" The Lightning snarled as he walks by the Robo Alchemists while still glaring at them, then RoboEdward and RoboJean started to argue, blaming each other for fighting each other and not our heroes. "Ruorgh! _THAT'S_ what I was doing!" RoboEdward intervened as he shoves RoboJean aside with his right until clunching it. "But he couldn't stand to see someone else-!" RoboEdward was about to add angrily as he points at RoboJean with his left index finger behind him The Lightning silences them, ending RoboEdward and RoboJean's argument. **"SILENCE! MAGGOTS!"** The Lightning commanded loudly as he turns around to angrily glare at the Robo Alchemists even more, silencing them. "From now on, we take on one alchemists at a time. And the first one...Will be Winry!" The Lightning sneered calmly as he walks back over to the Robo Alchemists and turns his head at a satisfied and ready RoboWinry. "Good, I'm ready Lord Lightning!" RoboWinry replied with a grin on her face while nodding. "You think so? We'll see...Won't we?" The Lightning asked doubtfully as he approaches RoboWinry and looks down at her. "We'll show him who's ready to fight!" RoboEdward snarled as The Lightning leaves the room.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – December 19, 1999 11:46 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Central City Hospital, in our heroes' new hospital room, a sleeping Edward, Alphonse, Roy and Jean, in nothing but their underwear, with their forehead bandages around their head, gauze bandages all around the wounds on their chests and legs, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their chests checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen back on while a sleeping Winry, Riza and Maria, in nothing but their underwear, with their forehead bandages around their heads, having bandage patches all over their faces, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg and breasts, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into their cannula on their right arms, heart monitor wires on the bare part of their breasts checking their heart beat, a respirator mask on their noses and mouths giving them oxygen back on, are successfully recovering from their battle with Super Frillscammer, RoboAlphonse and RoboMaria, with a relieved Trisha by Edward's side. **"MOOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAD!"** A fully recovered Maes, Trisha Jr., who is carrying a hysterically giggling Rosie, Masaha, Jennifer and Martin shouted happily as they pop out of each of their parents' hospital beds. "Maes? Trisha? Rosie? Is that you?" Edward, Alphonse and Winry asked weakly. "Yup! The doctors took pretty good care of us! And to make matters better, We don't remember what happened to us after we went in the snow for a couple of minutes!" Maes and Trisha Jr. exclaimed as Edward Winry were happy that Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie pulled through, all while Rosie giggles. "That's lovely!" Winry replied as or heroes all join in for a group hug via carefully pulling their hospital beds next to each other, glad that the kids don't remember The Lightning telling them where babies come from.


End file.
